Sneaking Out
by Setsunaa
Summary: She's fed up with everything. She needs to do something about this.
**Sneaking Out**

 **Hello! This is my very first story on this site, though it isn't my first time writing. Please be kind and reviews are much loved!**

* * *

I sigh as I wash the dishes in the kitchen alone. It has been three days since he was last home and even then he was only here for a minute before he left again for his mission. Sometimes I wonder if the village was really that short of hands. It has been months, nearly a year, since the war ended and the majority of the village has been rebuilt and yet, he has been getting busier. I do understand the fact that he has his priorities, but am I not on the list at all? Do I not matter to him?

I hate myself for being like this – I really do. I know I'm being childish and unreasonable, but what woman can live with the fact that she has to share her man with hundreds, if not thousands of other people?

He's an important person, fine. But am I not important at all? He strictly told me to stay home and not to leave the house unless I'm absolutely desperate – but what is 'absolutely desperate'? Does that mean if I am _absolutely desperate_ to see my friends, I can leave the house? Or if I'm _absolutely desperate_ for some fresh air in my lungs that I can finally leave? It's not like there are any real threats out there anymore.

I dry the dishes with a frown and set them down in their usual places before making my way to the living room. So much for being called the _living_ room – nothing else apart from me is living in this goddamn place!

I tried to talk to him about it when he had the rare opportunity to come home, but all he did that night was pat me on the head and told me that he was exhausted and in dire need of a good night's sleep. And then he just waltzed off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind me and forgetting all about the fact that I was still standing in the foyer with my eyes and mouth wide opened, gaping at him.

The morning after that night I didn't even get to see him at all. He had left the house before I was awake and I knew it would be at least another few days until I see him again.

I angrily switch the television on, skipping through the channels without paying any attention to what was actually on the screen. I am bored to death and yet there's absolutely _nothing_ I can do. The house is clean enough for me to go three days without cleaning again, the laundry is all done, and I've already eaten my lunch so cooking is out of the question. What can I do in this boring place?

I should have asked for a pet when he wondered what to get me for my last birthday – at least I'd have some company in this empty house. If he had bought me a puppy back then, I would be able to take it out for walks, play with it in the house, and maybe train the doggy a little!

What if-

Dammit. The more I think about it, the more I find it unfair. I can't take this anymore! I _have_ to do _something_ about this – this is basically house arrest! Where is my freedom? I have to put an end to this.

Letting out a huff, I stand up from my seat on the couch and go to put my shoes on. I know he has guards located around the perimeter of the house that guards me twenty-four-seven and they will immediately report to them if I leave the house. But this is important and I really can't care less about them. So, as soon as I am out of the house, I stand in the middle of the garden. After taking in a deep breath, I speak loudly; making sure every single one of those guards can hear me.

"All of you listen and listen good." I begin, knowing that I have their attention. "I am going to leave this house and none of you are going to say anything, do anything, or better yet, _see_ anything. _Or else._ "

That last part is supposed to sound as evil as I can make it sound like. Though I think my message has gone through them since none of them moved an inch from their designated positions. I smirk at them even though they are well hidden in the shadows.

With a triumphant grin on my face, I walk out of the estate and towards the Hokage's office. It doesn't take me long, since the house is basically around the corner. The walk lasts for about two minutes (since I'm really taking my time) and I end up staring at the Academy building. Of course, I don't go into the actual academy, instead I make my way up several flights of stairs until I reach a certain door that I have stood in front of countless times.

Without knocking I pushed the handle downwards and stomp into the room, glaring at the man sitting behind the huge desk that was in front of the huge windows. His eyes widen at the sight of me standing in front of him, surprising him. His assistant is also shocked by my appearance, since his eyes are also wide, not to mention his body is completely stiff.

"W-what are you doing here?" the man behind the desk asks, not bothering to hide his shock, mixed with the tiniest bit of annoyance.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" I question him back. "I'm here to give you a piece of my mind!" I stand up straight, chest puffed up, and hands on my hips. I am not leaving without a fight and I am certainly not backing down from this fight.

The man looks at me before sighing and slapping his hand on his forehead, which is covered by this forehead protector.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asks. "I thought I told you to stay at home."

"And leave me there to die of boredom?" My brows twitch at his words. "There's no way I'm going back there _alone._ If you come back with me, then I'll go."

He sighs again. "I'm really busy and you can't go around the village alone."

"Why can't I?"

"Honey, you're _ten months pregnant._ I can't let you go around by yourself when _our child_ is about to pop out any moment now." He stands up from his seat and makes his way towards me. His expression is a lot softer than before and his eyes are full of love. However, the pout on my face does not disappear. He comes to stand in front of me and takes both of my hands in his, while leaning down so he can look at me at eye-level. "Honey, please take care of yourself."

"I _am_ taking care of myself!" I argue back. "I'm not doing anything reckless – I just want my freedom."

He rests his forehead against mine and I can feel the coolness of the metal plate on his forehead protector sending chills down my spine.

"Honey, you're already past your due date and you no idea how much I want to put you in the hospital so I can be sure that nothing goes wrong." I can sense the desperateness in his voice. I know he is doing this for my own good, but he's treating me like a goddam patient that doesn't know how to do anything.

"I'm a _medic_ , Kakashi. I _can_ and _will_ take care of myself." I'm standing my ground, not letting him change my mind.

The both of us are staring in each other's eyes with so much intensity that we totally forgot about the third person in this room. Well, until that person decided to let us know that he is still here with an awkward cough.

"I don't mean to interrupt the two of you, but this is getting troublesome." The assistant said. "This is why I'm never getting married."

I turn to the man. "Oh shut up, Shikamaru." I grin. "I saw you and Temari on a date the other day."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes and gives me an unreadable look. Before I fully understand him, Kakashi glares at me and I instantly know I said something I shouldn't have.

"You _saw_ them on a date, huh?" his tone is grim and seriously. "So does that mean this _isn't_ the first time you've snuck out, huh?"

I subconsciously swallow the non-existent lump in my throat as I start to feel Kakashi's wrath.

"W-well, you see, pregnant women do tend to get bored a lot and without their husbands around they have nothing to do so yeah, they'll start looking for random things to do like sneaking out of the house, going up the mountains and going for a dip in the hot springs and... and... and..."

"You snuck out of the house _and_ went up the mountains _and_ went for dip in the hot springs?" Kakashi is completely angry and pissed right now and I know my blabbermouth has put in me in a lot of trouble now.

"K-Kakashi..." I bite my lips as I close my eyes, bracing myself for whatever is coming. But after a few seconds, nothing happened so I slowly begin to open my eyes.

Kakashi sighs and rubs his temples. At that very moment, I realise how much more problems I'm adding onto his plate. Not only is he the Hokage who has to oversee _everything_ in the village, but he's been so, _so_ busy that dark eye bags are starting to form beneath his eyes. And yet, as his wife, I fail to consider his feelings and only focused on myself. All I've done is give him more stress and headaches. I haven't done anything at all that I can be proud of as his wife. And all this time, he's been worrying about me and our child.

Our child... My hand slowly rubs the swell of my belly, feeling the life inside of me. I feel tears coming to my eyes and I let out an almost silent sob. How am I going to be a good mother if I can't be a good wife?

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kakashi immediately asks, discarding how he felt just moments ago.

"I- failed you, Kakashi." I cried. "I promised you to support you always and look what I'm doing now? I've been nothing but a selfish little brat who only thought of herself and no one else! What do I tell our child in the future? Do I say I'm a failure of a wife _and_ a mother?"

Kakashi rests his forehead again mine once again. He lifts his hand to cup my tearstained face and uses his thumbs to wipe away the droplets that are falling.

"Shh, it's okay honey, it's okay." He says in a calm and gentle voice. "You're not a failure of a wife _nor_ a mother. You're an amazing woman, you know? You're the most astounding woman I've ever seen in my _whole life_. And nothing will ever change my opinion of you, okay?"

His words hit me like bricks. He thinks so much of me and he gives me so much, but why did I not see how much this man loves me? Why did I have to be so difficult and troublesome?

"I'm s-so sorry, K-Kakashi..." I cry. I suddenly feel suffocated and find it hard to breathe. If I continue like this I will have a panic attack and that will harm our child.

 _Calm down, calm down goddamn it!_

The more I tell myself to calm, the harder it is to calm. However, thankfully Kakashi noticed and he doesn't hesitate before pulling me into his arms, resting my head on his chest. I listen to his heartbeat and feel myself starting to relax, my sobs becoming quieter and my breathing rate returning to normal.

"It's okay." He says. "I'm here for the both of you, okay? I'm sorry I wasn't able to come home the past few days, but I was desperately trying to finish everything off so I can spend all my time with you. I want to be able to be there when your water breaks, when you go into labour, when you're hurting, when you're pushing our little miracle out from your belly into this world, and when we finally get to see our little one for the very first time."

I nodded against his chest, too tired to give him a proper reply. My chest is swelling, both with love _and_ pain. This is the reason why I love this man so much, but this is also the reason why it hurts so much – because I'm clearly not giving him enough to show him how much he means to me.

Shikamaru sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "Alright you lovebirds, go home already."

I feel Kakashi turning his head and giving his assistant a questioning gaze.

"I'll take care of the rest, there's not a lot left since you went nonstop for three days straight." Shikamaru makes his way around the desk, seating himself down on the chair. "Go home and be all lovey-dovey."

Kakashi smiles gratefully under his mask and all of a sudden I have this weird feeling in my stomach.

"Thanks Shikamaru, you're really saving me." Kakashi says.

"It's nothing." Shikamaru looks up and sighs almost immediately. "Actually, you can't go home." Before Kakashi can question him, he continues. "Your wife's water just broke."


End file.
